NEVER EAT THE GREEN GUSHERS!
by Sabertoothshadow
Summary: I suck at summaries and should not be allowed to write fan fictions. This is a JohnKat one... kinda... warning for rape and bondage and such. Please remember, NEVER EAT THE GREEN GUSHERS!
1. Be Karkat

Hi guys! Okay, so this is my first fan fiction that's anything like this. I promise to try my hardest on it. It is for Tess Overbeck my moiral () I don't think there is enough of this kind of fanfic out there, it saddens me. I really wanted to read it, but there was nothing :( I was reading on where Karkat is all hot and bothered and horny (NOT A PUN!) after he eats these red gushers and thought, what if John ate some bad ones? And thus this was born. I should not be allowed to write fanfics… period!

Warning for Rape, Bondage, things along those lines and OOC John. That last one should be understandable considering which kind of John I am meant to be doing. I can't figure out what the name is though, I don't think its actually Psycho!John, if you think you have a good name for it please post it in the replies!

**==} AUTHOR: CEASE WITH THE NOTES AND START THE STORY**

Yeah, yeah I know.

**==} Reader: Be Karkat**

You are now Karkat Vantas, a troll. You don't know how the hell this works if you were the reader only moments ago whilst you were looking at those Author notes up there but you couldn't care less really. You should probably stop breaking the fourth wall now and go on with what Karkat Vantas, that's you, was doing before the reader suddenly became Karkat Vantas, again that's you. That activity happens to be looking for the annoying derp John Egbert. The ship that John, Jade and Davesprite have been on for the last three years, give or take, landed on the meteor roughly a week ago. In that time you have seen John once. When it landed you meet the boy for the first time in person. He was roughly your height. Though you're sure you are at least an inch taller then him, but your lying, he is in fact almost a foot taller then you. You are in complete denial that he is not. Since then you haven't seen him. That's really strange because you remember the conversion when he was able to contact you… okay so you saw that his chum-handle was online and you pestered him first. No you were not sitting at your computer waiting for him. No you have never done that. Shut up you Karkat Vantas you do not have flushed feelings for John Egbert… expect your lying again. You know your lying but that is not stopping you from pretending you aren't. This introduction is really getting on your nerves. How about you start again. Your name is Karkat Vantas, you don't know how you suddenly became Karkat Vantas but you did. You are roughly 7 and a half sweeps old. You are now on a big ass floating ship looking for you flush crush John Egbert whom you haven't seen in 6 days after almost three years with no contact. You are now in his darkened room on the ship and holy shit did something just move?

Holy shit, something just moved. This is fucking freaky. You want to get the fuck out of here right now. But you cant; your legs are frozen in place. You hear giggling. "Egderp this isn't fucking funny!" You yell out. No, this is not funny; it's scary as fuck. You don't relies how close you are to the wall until John is pressing you against it, his hands trapping yours above you head. Your eyes widen in shock and you wonder what the fuck is going on.  
"Now, now Karkat that isn't my name." John says. The wind rushes out of you and you don't think that's because of Johns windy-thing. His voice isn't the derpy voice he used to greet you, not the derpy voice that you always thought he would sound like when you pestered each other, its dark and its creepy and fuck you don't think it could be any sexier.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing Egbert?" You growl after a moment of staring breathlessly. You've recovered from your earlier moment of shock and are glaring at him.  
"That's my last name, not my first name." John smirks, you can see it in his eyes, and he knows that you're freaking out on the inside.  
"I fucking know that fuckass. I wasn't hatched yesterday." You growl. Johns smirk seems to faultier into a frown slightly and his nails dig into your wrists painfully.  
"Call me by my name!" He commands, his voice doesn't raise any louder but his eyes harden and you gulp slightly.  
"W…what the fuck John?" You stutter. The victorious smirk on his face is almost sickening, though that might just be the feeling of dread.

"Actually…" John says moving his lips to your ear and lowering his face to a whisper. "I have a better idea, call me master." Your eyes widen again and you gasp as he playfully nibs your ear. He chuckles. "Go on, say it."  
"W…what the fuck? I'd never call you that fuckass!" You say, slightly out of breath. John holds her wrists tighter and you let out a hiss of pain.  
"Say it!" He commands, growling into your ear slightly. Can he even growl? You never knew. He didn't seem the kind of person to growl.

"Make me!" You say, your wrists are held tighter and you hiss again as you feel a drop of your mutant colored blood drip down your arm.  
"I plan to do just that." His voice is back to being the scary, creepy and somehow extremely sexy voice it was before. You try to fight him off of you but your attempts are useless. You start to freak out a bit more when you hear a loud noise and the whole ship seems to jump.  
"What the fuck was that?" You ask, even though your pretty sure you already know the answer. John smirks at you and you gulp again.  
"I'm pretty sure you already know that Karkitty~." He says, you try to glare at him as he uses Nepeta's nickname for you. You don't know where he heard it from, but you do know your glare isn't doing much.  
"Don't fucking call me that!" You growl. John giggles darkly back and moves his lips to your neck. Your eyes widen again as he sucks lightly, nibbling here and there. You gasp, her eyes widening again. You'd be lying if you said you didn't want this, but something's wrong. John isn't acting like he normally does, he isn't the derpy John Egbert you know and feel red for. He's dark and something's just… wrong.  
"Stop! Fucking hell! Get off of me!" You say, your voice slightly panicked as you try harder to get him off you. John just chuckled, holding you against the wall almost effortlessly as you strangled.

"Come on Karkat, don't even bother lying and saying you don't want this. We both know you do." He says and you know he's telling the truth. You want this, you want him. But you also don't. Not like this.

"No, I don't! Get the fu…" You deny, or try to at least. He silences you with a kiss before the curse has even finished leaving your mouth. You try your hardest not to kiss him back, you fail. John smirks as he pulls away and you regret the whimper that you accidently let pass your lips. Johns smirk only widens.

"What were you going to say?" He chuckles. You glare at him.  
"Fuck you." He chuckles again and brings his mouth to your ear again.  
"You have it backwards Karkat, I'll be the one fucking you." He said. Your face goes red, which only makes John chuckle more. He bites your ear again and turns you over so that you're facing the wall. You grunt as John ties you hands behind your back using a rope that must have been close by. He turns you over again and resumes kissing your lips. You once again fail to not kiss back. The smirk still present on johns face looks so unfamiliar and out of place. His face didn't look like it belonged to John rather that it belonged to someone else who was wearing Johns face and changing it. If Vriska hadn't been dead Karkat wouldn't have out it past her to be controlling the human boys mind. But she couldn't be, so what was going on?

Your still trying to struggle but it's harder and hurts more with your arms behind your back. John leans closer to you, pressing you against the wall and hurting your arms, you wince but he doesn't seem to care. He rests his hands on the bottom of your shirt and slowly pulls it up. You shut your eyes tight turning to think your anywhere else, that this is not happening. But it is, and you know it is and you can't stop it. John chuckles and moves his mouth to your neck once more, sucking, nibbling, kissing and teasing the sensitive skin. "John stop, please." You say weakly. You're slightly out of breath and fighting to keep noises from escaping your lips. John doesn't stop. Instead he sucks a little harder, leaving a few hickeys, than he licks the bruised skin, sending shivers down your spine. The quietest moan-like noise escapes your guard. John giggles darkly and you can feel the noise while he is kissing your neck, his voice vibrating against your skin. "Are you sure~ you want me to stop Karkat~? I would reckon your likely this." He mocks, talking into your neck, his voice vibrating against you.  
"Yes, I am sure I want you to fucking stop!" You say harshly, which may not be the best idea you've had but you're not really caring at the moment. John chuckles and makes his way up to your ear, leaving a trail of soft kisses behind.  
"How about this, if you call me master I might think about stopping." He says, his voice dark and scary as ever. You gulp. You have two options here. Give in to John and lose any pride you still have left, or let John rape you. Your not sure which sounds worse… okay so you know exactly which would be worse but you're an extremely stubborn troll and there is no grantee that Johns going to stop. You also reckon that weighing up and your options and talking your time like this is probably not the best thing to do. John might get bored with waiting, or might take it the wrong way. "Stop." You say at last. Swallowing you wait for John's reply which your certain you can guess.  
"Who are you telling to stop?" He chuckles into you ear, yep there it is. Well, bye-bye pride.  
"Stop, master." You mutter quietly and hope that he hears you and doesn't get you to repeat it. He does because you can hear him chuckling louder.  
"That's a good boy." He says, he retreats his hands and walks away. You watch him go before your knees give in. Your hands are still tied behind your back, but really you don't care. You just called John 'master' and you can already guess that your going to have to do it in the future to.

After what seems like forever you stand up and thank the fact that John didn't close the door. You make your way from his room and onto the deck to have your suspicions confirmed. You look around, no meteor in sight. That noise was the ship launching into space. No you have no idea where you are, on some giant-ass boat with a John who you cant believe is John. Fuck your life.

That's the first chapter! Hope you like it, and yeah, go ahead and kill me because I should not be allowed to write fanfictions and I know it. I hope you are happy Tess because this is all for you. I think it's going to be roughly four chapters long.

And I will have you know that the next chapter will have mature content! It will also be pretty important… probably. Well, it'll defiantly have mature content!

**==} Author: Finish with the Notes no one ever reads and sign off.**

Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there.

Reviews are highly welcome, good or bad.

Death threats are expected wither simply thought up or actually sent XD

And remember:

NEVER EAT THE GREEN GUSHERS!

This is SabertoothShadow signing off because that is the rule of the '==}' sign; you have to do what your told!

*absconds!*


	2. Lose your remaining Pride

So, I guess I should warn you again that this chapter has mature content. Feel warned!

**== Karkat: Lose your remaining Pride**

What? You don't want to do that! Besides, your pretty sure you have next to no pride left!

**== Karkat: Became Author quickly**

You just became the author quickly. Your now scolding Karkat on the fact that he is disobeying the rules of the '==' sign and breaking the fourth wall. You are also reminding him that this is your story not his and he has no control.

**== Author: Become Reader**

You are now the reader again, why are you the reader? You have no idea. All these character swaps sure are confusing you.

**== Reader: Be Author once again**

You are once again the Author and you agree that this character swaps are getting very confusing. You don't think many people want to read this because they want you to swap between the characters and its probably putting a lot of people off of your story but what can you say, your trying to a little comedy relief before you write the heavy stuff.

**== Author: Stop with the comedy relief and be Karkat already**

You are once again Karkat and you have no idea what just happened, but you should probably ignore it if you don't want to break the fourth wall again. So instead you decide that maybe you need to click the big restart button and just get it all over and done with.

**== Karkat: Click the big restart button**

|RESTART|

\_/  
And so you do.

**== Karkat: Lose your remaining Pride**

Okay, you really don't want that to happen. You don't know how much pride you have left but you'd rather keep it. You're still standing on the deck of the ship and you have been for ages. You don't know how long exactly, maybe a couple of hours, but you reckon it hasn't been as long as you think. During this time you have been staring in the direction you think the meteor is in. You've been wondering what everyone is thinking. If they know its Johns fault or if they think it's yours. Maybe they'll think the ship hadn't been parked probably and it was all an accident. You really hope that's the one. You know you shouldn't, you should probably be wishing they know its John who caused it, but you don't want that. You don't want them to be mad at John. But you also know it's not John. It is, but its not. Not the John you know, it's someone else in John's body and you hate it.

When you finally move from your spot you search the ship for open doors but the only one that is, is the one you came though and your not to sure you want to go down there. Your also not to sure you want John coming up here to get you, so after a moments thought you walk though the door. The moment you're inside a rush of wind passes you and closes the door, leaving you trapped inside. You shiver from the cold and fear that Johns watching you as you start searching for open doors. Your not going to try and open any closed ones because that would defiantly be a way to lose your remaining pride and you still don't want to do that.

There is only one open door. You have gone up and down the corridor several times to make sure that your not wrong, but there is only one open door, the door to Johns room. You stand outside the door for a moment, trying to make sure that there isn't anyone in the room, before you walk in. Again the door closes behind you and you can feel your breath quickening. You walk around the room, hesitantly, examining it. You can't help but be reminded of Sollux's horror movies that scare the hell out of you. When you finally think its safe enough, you sit on the ground knowing all well its going to be heck of a time getting back up, but right now your too tired. After everything that happened today and the fact that you never sleep well, you are absolutely exhausted. You fall asleep on the floor with your legs crossed.

When you wake up John is right in front of you.  
"John?" You say before reality catches up to you and your eyes widen again. You're now fully awake.

"Now Karkat, what did I tell you yesterday? That's not what you're meant to call me." He says, tisking at you. You try to get as far away from you as you can but you slept in front of a wall so, once again, there's no where to go.  
"W…what do you want?" You say quietly. He chuckles slightly back and you wonder how such a creepy noise can come from John.  
"I want a lot of things Karkat, and I'm going to get those things. But for now I'm just trying to give you some breakfast." He chuckles. You blush slightly when his hand rests on your chest as he talks, though the shock and fear is much more readable on your face.  
"I'm not eating it." You say, who knows what could be in it? Maybe the same thing that made John act like this. Said human frowns at your remark.  
"If your not going to let me feed you I'll have to force it down your throat." He pouts. You don't move but you looked slightly confused as he takes a bite of the toast he brought for you. Then he moves his lips to yours and pushes the piece from his mouth to yours. You try to spit it out but he keeps his lips on yours until you are forced to shallow it instead of choking. You glare at him when he moves to talk another bite. He just giggles and forces you to eat it again.

This goes on until you've been forced to finish the two slices of toast. After which John kisses you without any food in his mouth. He's sitting on your lap and has his hands wrapped around your neck. Once more you final to not kiss him back. John smirks into the kiss and forces his tongue into your mouth. His tongue explores your mouth and toys with yours. You try not to be response because you know you shouldn't, you know this is wrong, but you cant help it and it only makes John smirk more. The hand on your chest travels done to the bottom of your shirt and he starts pulling it up again. You start to panic again. John's mouth moves to your neck.  
"Stop! Fuck, get of me!" You say in a panicked voice, trying to push John off. He only chuckles.  
"No, I told you, I'm going to get what I want. Besides you called me John, I told you to call me master so this is your punishment. Hehe, but I don't think it'll be much of a punishment for either of us." John chuckles darkly against your neck. You start seriously freaking out and try desperately to get him off, but the boys stronger then you thought he'd be and he has no trouble holding you down as he slips your shirt over your head. He can't pull it off completely because your arms are tied together but he doesn't seem to mind and the only thing left covered is your arms. John smirks as he works his way down to your chest. He licks and kisses it and your struggling to hold back noises. You try harder and harder to get him off you but its not working and you know it's pointless.  
"Stop trying to push me off Karkat, its not going to work and we both know it. Just accept it and let me do what I want, you'll have more fun that way." John sighs, seemingly annoyed with your attempts to stop him.  
"No! Fuck no! Get off me!" You manage to growl without any un-necessary noises.  
"Come on, we both know you want this. I'm willing to give you what you want." John says, drawing circles in your chest with his finger.

"No! I don't want this! You're not John! I don't want this!" You yell at him. This isn't John, this cant be John. John wouldn't do something like this.

"If I'm not John, who am I?" The non-John chuckles. Apparently he's finding your attempts at separating him from John assuming.  
"I don't know, but you're not John. John wouldn't do something like this." You say, to yourself just as much as non-John.  
"Well, as cute as it is that you're still trying to think highly of past-me, your wrong. I am John, the current-John. Past-John was an idiot, but you'd know all about that. He wanted you but he was to scared to take what he wanted. Trying to claim he wasn't a homosexual. I'm not scared to take what I want and that exactly what I'm going to do." Non-John chuckles. You don't care what he's saying, he isn't John, he isn't YOUR John. You shudder as he kisses you and you have enough self-control to stop yourself from kissing him back. 'He isn't John' that one thought helps you to not give in to him. He may look like John but this isn't John. It can't be John; you don't want it to be John. You don't want John to be doing this to you, John wouldn't do this to you. This isn't John.  
"I am John, it's a fact and it always will be a fact. I am John." The Non-John says as though he can read your thoughts.  
"Your lying, your not John. You can't be John." You reply. The Non-John frowns at you, but you don't care. He might frown at you using Johns face but you wouldn't give into him because he's not John, he's 'master', that's what he called himself. You will never view him as John.  
"Believe that all you want Karkat, but I am John. If you think otherwise your just lying to yourself." 'Master' sighs. He kisses you again and moves a hand to your pants, declaring the end of the conversion as he starts undoing your pants. You're still trying to get him off you but he doesn't seem to care for your attempts anymore. He undoes your pants and pulls off his shirt before making any attempt to pull them down. Then he gets a smirk on his face, on that scares you. He moves down to your pants and starts pulling them off slowly, with his teeth. Your eyes open and you gasp loudly. You hear him chuckle again and you shiver as he removes the material to your knees. Your blushing lightly at being this exposed and he swaps from his teeth to his hands to uncross your legs and pull your pants and boxers off completely. He grabs two lengths of rope from next to you, you hadn't noticed that before, and starts by tying your left leg to a hoop like thing attached to the floor, also something you hadn't noticed, and then ties your right leg to another, leaving your legs wide open. 'Master' then proceeds to take in your whole appearance. He chuckles as you blush more while he's starring at you. He leans in and kisses you again.  
"Hehe, so trolls have both huh. Well that's gonna make this a whole lot easier." Jo- no, 'Master' chuckles as he rubs his finger against your pussy. You hear yourself groan before you have time to stop yourself. He chuckles more and leans more pressure on the finger, ghosting it inside your hole.  
"F…Fuck!" You curse. You don't want to admit it, but your liking the feeling. 'Master' smirks and pushes the finger in completely. You gasp loudly at the pain and surprise. 'Master' chuckles and kisses you again, you don't even need to fight not kissing him back. He adds another finger and you gasp again, closing your eyes tight.  
"Fuck! Please! Please stop! Arghhh." You grunt as he ignores you completely and adds a third finger, scissoring them around. Your tense, which probably doesn't help, and your trying to not think about the pain that is searing though your body. 'Master' continues stretching you for a few more moments and then the pain passes and your liking the feeling of 'Master's fingers inside you and you hate yourself for it. After a moment of it not hurting he takes out his fingers and you regret the needy whimper that you release. 'Master' smirks and kisses you again. By this point you've opened your eyes and you watch as he pulls away from your lips and licks the three fingers that were inside you. Your face goes read and he smirks at you. You hate how hot you think he looks when he's like this. You hate how much your body wants him and you know your body wants him and how, to some extent, you're perfectly okay with all this. 'Master' leans done and kisses you again and you can feel his already hard 'member' at your entrance. You want to struggle and move but you can't. Slowly 'Master' enters you. If he hadn't been kissing you, your screams would have been able to be heard on deck. It hurts and he's big and it's your first time and, oh gog, its nothing like you thought it would be. 'Master' doesn't wait for you to get used to the feeling. He doesn't wait for you to adjust and your not to surprised that he doesn't. 'Master' begins to thrust in and out. Slowly at first but faster and faster with each thrust. Somewhere between the 3rd thrust and the 7th it stops hurting and actually starts to feel nice and your holding back noises that are not in your favor. You don't want him to know that you like it, you don't want to like it. 'Master' moans with each thrust and you find it harder and harder not too. You manage to present yourself from making any overly audio-able noises until 'Master' hits that 'special spot' inside you and you scream loudly with pleasure. You would have mentally cursed yourself if your mind weren't already clouded with pleasure.  
"Y…yeah, scream for me. Oh gog, moan for me." 'Master' moans in your ear. You don't want to but after that outburst 'Master' keeps thrusting into that one spot and you can't help but make noises. You hate everyone that comes from your mouth but he seems to love them and it just makes you hate them more. Soon you can feel fullness in your stomach and it's not too much longer before your red genetic material overs your chest. 'Master' smirks at you, and you feel a hot liquid hits that 'special spot' and you moan loudly again and your glad for the first time that no one else is on this ship to hear you.

Panting, 'Master' pulls out of you and collapses onto your chest, covering his own in red. He leans up and kisses you again. You're too exhausted to not make yourself not kiss back.  
"Heh, so, who am I, Karkat?" He chuckles tired.  
"'Mas…*pant* Master'" You answer, he smirks and falls asleep on you, naked and covered in his white stuff and your red genetic material. Though you try, you cant keep your eyes open much longer and you fall asleep beneath him. You don't want to admit it but whatever pride you somehow managed to have left was gone as you sleep there underneath the person who is in your flush crushes body and just raped you while you are tried down. If pride can live though that its not your pride.


	3. Figure out whats Wrong

Mature content to be insured!

John is mean in this chapter to….

Also, the next and last chapter will not be up for a while because I'm going on camp tomorrow. (For three days)

I wills miss you Tess!

**== Karkat: Figure out what's wrong**

It's been about 2 weeks since 'master' raped you for the first time. You say the first time because since then sex with him has become a daily thing. Sometimes it's the same thing as the first time, sometimes its up the ass, some times your lucky and all he does is touch you, some times he makes you do things like suck on his cock. Some times he sucks on yours. That's a new thing to you, trolls just don't do that. At least one of those things will happen once a day, sometimes if you slip up and almost call him John, or if he catches you trying to turn the ship around he'll rape you again and he'll make sure its painful. You hate how good it feels every time, even if it hurts. You hate how you become a sticky, moaning mess beneath him every time. You hate how you cant put your own clothes on after. You hate how he makes you ask him to pull your pants up for you. You hate how sometimes he'll say no. You hate how sometimes he'll lave you tied up and naked, or even not tied up and naked. You hate how, no matter how many times you ask, he never puts your shirt back on you, how he never unties your arms. You hate how a very, very, very, very small part of you cant wait for those times once a day, how sometimes you slip up and get caught because you want to. You hate how 'master' probably knows it too.

You don't cross paths with 'master' unless he's feeding you or fucking you and you don't know where he goes between those times and you haven't actually followed him before either. This is not how you found them. The Green Sopor Slime Gushers. You were just looking around for a room with an open door when you found one. You didn't think it wasn't open on purpose but it was in a completely different part of the ship to the room you're normally allowed them. You found them and shit you understand everything. Okay, not everything, but you finally understand why John's been acting differently. You don't understand why they made him act the way he did though, from the way Gamzee acts when he has sopor slime John should be really calm and tuned out. Maybe it's different because it's in candy form, or maybe because John's human it works different. That isn't what's really important now, what's really important is making sure John stops eating them, then he'll go back to being John, not 'master'.

You look around quickly to make sure 'master' isn't there before you put the box of Green Sopor Slime Gushers into a card. Your surprised you can with your hands tied behind your back but it works. You look again and make sure everything is in the same place, expect the gushers, before you leave. You make sure to push the door closed with your foot before walking back to the room.

You don't know how long it is till 'master' comes into the room, he is looking around franticly and you don't even have to guess for what. You have to keep looking like normal…. Or really what's become normal over the last couple of weeks. When 'master' spots you he charges at you and you have barely a second before he's holding you against a wall. You have really begun HATING walls.  
"Where are they?" He growls.  
"W…where's what?" You say, your not faking your fear.  
"My green gushers! Where did you hide them?" He commands, pushing you harder into the wall.  
"I..I didn't even know you had green gushers! Besides, how could I get them, you only ever leave this door and sometimes the door to the deck open." You stutter.  
"Maybe a left another door open today and came back to it closed." He growls, a slight smirk to his lips. "Now given them back!" He commands you. Shit, you didn't think about that. Fuck, now your caught and you know it.  
"I…it's in one of my cards. I cant get it out because my hands are tied." You say after a moment of weighing your opinions in your head.  
"Where are your cards?" You're asked, shit he's going to take them all so you can't do anything like this again.  
"In my pocket." You answer. He smirks and puts his hand in your pocket to take out all your cards. The pile in his hand includes all the things you were carrying in your deck, plus your strife deck and your hack modus. He takes that card and fiddles with it before al your items are chucked out of your deck. He walks over and picks up his gushers, placing on in his mouth. You take a few deep breaths and get prepared to get out of there as so as possible. Your turn your head to see if the doors open, its not, shit. 'Master' finishes his gusher and comes back over to you.  
"I don't like my things being take Karkat." He says, he uses your strife deck and takes out your sickles. He drops one but keeps the other in his hand. You start to panic again.  
"I-I'm sorry, I wouldn't do it again, I swear." You say hastily. 'Master' is standing in front of you now and he moves the blade of you sickle to your cheek.  
"I would hope not, I don't want to hurt you Karkat. But stealing my things defiantly deserves a major punishment." He says moving the blade down and creating a small cut on your left cheek that starts oozing your mutant red blood. You think your eyes have widened even more then normal and 'master' is just standing there, smirking as your breathing quickens with fear.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, fuck, please." You say, panicked.  
"Who are you talking to Karkat? " He chuckles and you know your getting tricked into saying he's your master but frankly, your to scared to care.  
"Master." You answer and his smirk widens, he moves the sickle down to your neck.  
"Whose Master?" He says. You gulp, but you don't want to answer. After a moment of waiting 'master' puts more pressure on the sickle and you know if you keep him waiting any longer he's going to kill you.  
"My master." You mutter.  
"And who would your master be?" He chuckles, the sickle not moving any further away from your neck.  
"You are." You whisper after a moment of having the blade to your throat. 'Master' chuckles.  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak louder. I couldn't hear what you just said." You know he's lying, but you are more concerned that the sickle is still on your neck.  
"I said you are my master." You don't know how the author does it, but with each new chapter your pride reaches a new level of low. The author doesn't know why the fourth wall has to be broken each chapter.  
"Good boy." He chuckles, the sickle is moved from your throat but he doesn't let go of it. "I've give you the freedom to walk around but I can just as easily take it away from you. Do you want to be constantly chained the wall?" He says.  
"N-No." You say after a moment when you relies that 'master' is looking for an answer.  
"Then don't steal my gushers. If you wanted on all you had to do was ask." He chuckles and goes to grab a gusher from the box.  
"No! I don't want one!" You say quickly, 'master' picks up a gusher and toys with it in his fingers.  
"Oh, and why not?" He says but your pretty sure he already knows, which means he probably wants a different answer.  
"Um…uh… because if I had one there'd be less for you." You try.  
"And why would that matter, Karkat?" 'Master' chuckles. Shit, you really should have seen that coming. You grunted your teeth and you can see him going to place the gusher in your mouth.  
"…Because a master is always more important then their servant." You grunt out.  
"Hehe, close Karkat, but you arent my servant, you're my toy." He chuckles. You glare at him. "Go on, say it again and this time use the right words." He commands.  
"No." You hiss at him, the sickle is back on your throat in an instant.  
"Then I guess you don't mind if you get one of my green gushers." 'Master' he puts the gusher an inch from your mouth and you have one more chance.  
"Your more fucking important because a master is always more important then their toy." You spit out. 'Master' smirks and plops the gusher in his mouth and moves the sickle away again.  
"That's a good boy." He says, swallowing the gusher and kissing you. You already know what comes next. 'Master' snakes his hand down your chest and to your pants. In seconds you're naked again and he's smirking victoriously at you. He still hasn't let go of the sickle and the hand that's holding it comes to your chest. 'Master' slowly and lightly traces a circle in your chest. He's holding it lightly so that the blade only gazes your skin but your still freaking you that he might kill you.  
"Your so cute when your scared." 'Master' whispers into your ear.  
"If you're going to kill me do it already!" You say hastily.  
"Kill you? Ha! No way, if I killed you I won't be able to make you scream, or shaking in fear, or moan in pleasure anymore and that would suck." He chuckles and you feel him slip his finger inside you, still tracing the circle and not looking. Okay, so he's not going to kill you. That's at least something to be happy about… at least you think it is.  
"Heh, and you'd have to go back and explain everything just so you could get someone else to walk in here." You say, trying to ignore what 'Master' is doing with his hands because, really, it's not something you want to think about.  
"Oh no Karkat. You're the only toy I want and I get what I want. Why would I replace you?" 'Master' says and you can swear you hear it in the pouting voice you always imagined John having.  
"I'm not a toy! I'm a fucking troll!" You snap and the blade isn't tracing your chest so lightly, you feel a slight bit of blood coming out.  
"I'm sure that sentence goes against the one you told me only a few minutes ago." 'Master' said, his voice is back to being nothing like you imagined John's to be.  
"I. Am. Not. A. Toy. I don't care what you made me say before! I'm not your fucking toy." You growl. He frowns at you and the sickle goes into the side of your chest. It's not deep enough to fatally hurt you but it's bleeding a lot and it hurts like hell, hence the fact you scream.  
"Look you made me angry and I had to hurt you. You shouldn't say things like that Karkat! You are my toy, you're my little whore, and I will do with you as I wish and you'll stop saying things that aren't true or I'll have to punish you even more!" 'Master' says and you cant stop connecting it to the one John used the first time you meet in person and the one you imagined him having and it's not helping your situation.  
"I'm not! I wont to be your whore, not now not ever!" You growl, still grunting in pain. The sickle is taken from your side and you gasp. John puts the sickle to your throat again, no, not John, its 'master'. Its not John, its not John. You tell your self this over and over. Maybe it's the blood lose that has the line between the two fading.  
"Say it! Say that you're my whore and that I'm your master and you'll always do as I say and you will never say anything like this again! Say it now Karkat!" He commands you. His voice is loud and it scares you just as much as the knife at you neck.  
"No." You growl, glaring. He's not gonna kill you, not gonna kill you. At least you tell yourself that. 'Master' glares at you and then there's a slight smirk on his face and he takes another gusher from the box of green gushers.  
"Then I'll have to punish you." He says, placing it in front of your mouth. You start freaking out again, but you're too stubborn to give in, your not going to give in. Not to him.  
"Fucking fine, waste one of them on me, I wouldn't swallow it, I'd rather choke!" You promise 'master', he frowns and thinks for a moment.  
"You're going to swallow the sober slime and I'm going to make you." He says, a light bulb going off in his head. You continue to glare at him and he just smirks back. "I'm going to give you one last chance to say it, just because I'm that nice." 'Master' says.  
"Never." You say, glaring. He smirks at you and puts the gusher in his mouth. He moves his lips to yours. You try to move away but he holds you firmly. You make sure your teeth are together tightly but he pushes another finger into you and hits spot that makes you gasp. 'Master' smirks and pushes the gusher into your mouth. You stop it half way and bite down on it hard. That was the wrong idea, the gusher cracks open and a fluid you can only guess is sopor slime travels down your throat. 'Master' moves his lips and you spit the gusher out, but its to late the slime is already down your throat and your pretty sure its strong enough to be at least two of Gamzee's pies because it just tastes that strong.  
"You'll say it, I know you will. All you needed was a gusher." Your master, John, says. Wait, shit what? Why did you just think that? MIRACLES! John is a motherfucking miracle all this shit is a motherfucking miracle. Fuck, did the author also eat a green gusher, those miracle little gushers? Wait, damn it, you can feel the sopor slime taking effect and you're sure the reader, who you were for a minute during the second chapter and years before the first, can see it too. And fuck, fuck, fuck, your freaking out… and then your mind is over come by the sopor slime which you decided was worth at least seven of Gamzee's pies.

The next time your thinking clearly you have no idea how long it's been but you have a major headache. 'Master' isn't anywhere to be seen and your glad. You look down at yourself, your hands arent tied anymore and it feels amazing to be able to move them again, but by the fact that there's enough blood in them for you to move them just as normal probably means that its been a while since you had the green gusher. Yep, defiantly at least seven pies. You stop looking at your hands like this is the first time you have had a pair and look at the rest of you. The wound that the sickle left is covered in a bandage that's mostly strained red. The rest of your chest is covered in something red and your not sure you want to know whither its blood or genetic material. Your legs are covered in it to so you guess you have an answer. There's also 'Master's white genetic material on you and you still have no idea why its white but your not sure you really care. No, you're certain you don't care. You have a few hickeys on your neck along with a few bite marks over your body. Okay, not that bad. You carefully try to stand up, that's not too hard anymore. You look around for your shirt and pants. Your pants are a little while away, in the same place they were expelled right before you had the sopor slime gusher so you guess your pants weren't put back on. You look around but you can't see your top anywhere… great. You walk over and put your pants back on. Its uncomfortable to say the least and you really want to get cleaned up. You walk out of the room and search the doors, you don't relies that you're not opening any of them. Rather your looking for open ones. You curse yourself mentally when you actually remember you can open doors now that your hands arent tied. You walk over to the closest one and you cant believe your luck, because your pretty sure Vriska stole of that but, you've already found a bathroom. You step in and close the door behind you, it has a lock and your glad that you can lock the door to have a shower. You slip out of the jeans and expel them onto the floor. You sigh as the warm water hits your back. You already know your going to be spending a ridiculous amount of time in this shower right now, but only one thought goes though your head. You have to stop John from eating those green gushers, because you should NEVER EAT THE GREEN GUSHERS! By the time you hop out of the shower your red from having the water to hot and your pretty sure you've figured out a way to solve your problem.

CLIFF HANGERS! 3 them! Have fun waiting 3-5 days Tess! (and anyone else who reads this)

I should not be aloud to write homestuck fanfics, someone kill me!


	4. Be Tricked

The final chapter! I promise it will be the best one!

You will love it!

Oh, and it is the longest and toke the longest to write XD

**== Karkat: Be tricked**

How are you going to be tricked? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you haven't seen 'master' in 3 days. Not since the effects of the green gushers wore off. You aren't complaining though, in the past three days you've managed to find all the alchemizers with in the area and found a way to make sure they don't make any more green gushers, it toke you all three days so you've had next to no sleep at all. Lucky for you there was only one that you had to toy with, unlucky for you or anyone else, it wouldn't make anything with the latter 'g' at the start or contains the words 'green' or 'gushers'.

You've just walked into what you have begun to call the main room because for some reason you always come back to it. You look around and, much to your semi-surprise, still no 'master'. You look over at the clock that hangs on the wall. It reads 09:10. You finish everything about an hour ago and have been trying to figure out wither or not you should just fall down asleep, but it hasn't happened yet so you assume its not going to, and gog you hope not you would be completely venerable.  
"Karkat, what are you doing here?" That wasn't the voice of 'master' it didn't have the smirk or mocking tone to it. You turn around quickly.  
"J...John?" You ask quietly, if your wrong you are going to pay for it and you know it.  
"Of course it's me silly, who else would I b... Karkat? Are you hugging me?" Yes, yes you are. As soon as he said it was him you rushed over and hugged him because damn, you love this boy and you have been forced to live with a John that has eaten green gushers, and you should never eat green gushers!  
"Fuck, you have no idea how glad to see you." You say, hugging him tightly.  
"Hehe, I guessed that from the hug." John giggled, no you didn't notice the slight darkness in his voice.  
"Oh, r-right, sorry." You say, blushing as you let go of him, but John just wraps his arms around you.  
"I never told you I wanted you to stop." John says, smiling at you. Once more you fail to notice the difference in his face. You smile back and hug him again.  
"Hey, um… karkat, can I…. um…. Can I ki… never mind." John says nervously…ish.

"Are you trying to ask if you can kiss me?" You say, blushing a bit more and hoping you didn't miss hear him. John nods and looks away you smile a bit more and pull the boy into a kiss. You should have guessed by the slight smirk on his face, you should have reliesed that he wasn't blushing, you should have guessed by the fact he wasn't shocked by your kiss, you should have noticed that he kissed you back instantly, no hesitation. But no, you don't. It takes until he has the sickle to the back of your neck that you relies it isn't John. You gasp slightly and your eyes widen.

"April fools." He says into your ear, the smirk now full force.  
"Fuck." You curse, gaining a chuckle from 'master'.  
"You are so gullible Karkat. Hehe, it's pathetic." 'Master' says and you try to pull away but he has the sickle to your neck and it's scaring you.  
"That's fucking sick you asshole!" You growl, but it's only half-heartedly and 'Master' knows it.  
"No Karkat, it's a joke, and you fall for it because your pathetic and gullible." 'Master' mocks. You just want him to shut up at the moment but there is still a sickle to your neck so you don't do anything. 'Master' leans up and kisses you again but you don't kiss back… somewhat don't at least. He trips you and you fall to the floor but it doesn't hurt to badly because 'master' does the windy thing so that you more or less float to the floor and he kneels in front of you. You're slightly to scared to glare at him because while he moved the sickle from your neck he still has it in his hand. If only you could keep that away from him you wont be scared to fight back. But you know you still wouldn't hurt him in anyway. While your trying to keep the two as far away from each other as possible in your mind you do know that 'master' was once John and there is still a chance of him becoming John again. He tries your arms together again but this time they are above your head and it's not as painful. You still don't have a top on because it seems that 'master' is the only one on this ship that knows where any shirts are and you were to busy to even look. 'Master' is making circles in your chest with the sickle again and he is just staring at you. This probably should come as a relief but it doesn't because you have a feeling that he is just waiting to do something.  
"You know Karkat, your horns look a lot like this candy we had on Earth called 'Candy Corn'," 'Master' says and your eyes widen a bit again. The one thing he hadn't touched in all this time was your horns, or at least from what you remember he hadn't touched them, and you were hoping he wouldn't at all. You know what will happen and you seriously do NOT want that to happen at all.  
"D-don't you dare touch them!" You say nervously and hope he listens.  
"Did you just tell me what to do Karkat? I am pretty sure that is what you just did. I can do whatever I like because I am the master, not you. You don't even get a say in what I do!" 'Master' says darkly and shit, what did you just do. He moves his free hand up to your horn and starts to rub it lightly. He is only touching the top so its okay slightly and you don't have to hold in any moans but when he notices its not doing anything his hands start to move down the horn and rub harder. You let out a light gasp at the pressure and the feeling of pleasure that pass though you and fuuuuuuuuuck your already moaning and you didn't even notice. 'Master' is smirking at you.  
"Hmm, they feel a little bit like Candy Corn, I wonder if they taste anything like that candy." 'Master' smirks. You try to pull away but he moves the sickle back up to your neck and you stop. 'Master' moves his mouth up to the horn that he isn't rubbing and licks it. You shiver slightly and curse yourself at the moan you let pass your lips. 'Master' just smirks more and puts the whole horn in his mouth and starts to suck. After about a minute you've become a moaning mess beneath him and you can already feel your pants getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. 'Master' seems to notice it to and he moves the hand that was rubbing your horn down to your bulge. He doesn't touch it though; instead 'master' teases you by ghosting his hand over it. You try to buck into his hand but he doesn't let you.  
"My, my, someone's eager today." 'Master' chuckles, taking his mouth from your horn and causing you to make a needy whine, which you curse yourself for. You're pretty sure now that he touched your horns while you were under that green gusher. Great. You want to come up with a snappy remark, but you don't know what to say for once.  
"Fuck you, I can't help it!" So you settle for that. Oh gog you suck at this.  
"Hehehe, I thought you would have gotten the hang of this by now Karkat. I fuck you, not the other way round." 'Master' chuckles and you just glare at him. 'Master' moves his mouth back to your horn and, as hard as you try not to, you return to being a moaning hot mess beneath him.

Five minutes later and your ready to burst, but 'master' wont let you. He pulls away completely and you let out the most pathetic whimper. You curse your self but the noise has already left your lips. 'Master' chuckles at your noise and smirks down at you, taking in your appearance. Your panting heavily and you still have salvia on your horn. Your hands are tied above your head and your shirtless. Your hair is a mess and your chest and face are red.  
"Gog Karkat, you look so pathetic right now, it defiantly suits you." 'Master chuckles, you try and fail to glare up at him. He leans in and kisses you. "Your so much cuter like this." 'Master' teases you try to growl but you should seriously stop making noises because it does not come out as a growl. 'Master' just smirks back and unzips your pants to reveal the bulge there. He smirked as he rubbed it softly. You moaned loudly again, if he kept this up for much longer you weren't going to last, and your right, you don't. A minute or two later you've covered 'master's hand in your red genetic material. He smirks some more and you don't think you can take that stupid grin much longer.  
"Oh look, you've made my hand all dirty. Now your going to have to clean it." 'Master' says and you look at him like is crazy as he moves his hand up to your lips.  
"What? Are you fucking kidding me? I am not going to fucking lick your hand clean!" You say, slightly out of breath. 'Master' just moves the sickle against your throat.  
"You will." He says. You look from his face to the sickle at your neck to the hand in front of your lips. "Well, go on." 'Master' prompts; uncertainly you take the hand in your mouth and lick your genetic material from it. It taste slightly bitter and you close your eyes to try and think of being somewhere else. Maybe even that this is the actual John, the one you love. Its not to hard, but you know you shouldn't. When you finally finish you pull away. 'Master' smirks and leans in and kisses you, licking up whatever genetic material was left on your lips.  
"You'll do anything for me, wont you?" He says.  
"No, I'd do anything for John. Your not John." You reply harshly. 'Master' pushes the blade of your sickle harder against your neck.  
"What was that? I didn't hear you, I was to busy wondering wither or not I would untie your arms." He says but you know he heard you. You want to say the same thing again but you cant risk losing the ability to use your arms again.  
"Yes, I'll do anything for you 'master'." You mutter. 'Master' smirks and kisses you again, untying your arms at the same time.  
"That's a good boy." He chuckles, getting up and turning to leave, then turning back like he forgot something.  
"Just so you know, if I ever did stop eating the green gushers, I would still remember everything. Every single thing I've done while I was on them. Just because you forget doesn't mean that everyone else does." 'Master' tells you and gog you hoped he was wrong. You don't want that. Not ever. You don't want him to remember. You don't want John to be plagued by the memories of 'master'. It would destroy him.  
"We'll see." You say back because you can't seem to say anything else. He just smirks and walks away.

The next day you don't see him either, and you're glad. You go to that alchemizer again and toy with it. You click some random button and there is this weird buzzing sound, then a ding. _  
"All items on the 'do not alchemize list with in a 100 meters have be de-alchemized.''_ It says… that worked out well, who knew clicking random buttons worked sometimes?

The next day there is still no sign of 'master' and really you just hope he is passed out some where on this stupid ship.

The next day you start to get worried. You look though the whole ship and sure enough you find him passed out in the room you first found the gushers in. You sigh and, against you better judgment, carrying him to the main room. You have to wait a few hours before he actually wakes up though.  
"K…karkat?" He says half-sheepishly. You don't know wither you should be scared or smiling. So you want for those blue opens to wake up probably. When they do they widen and their owner pushes you anyway.  
"Oh gog, don't, don't touch me, don't come close." He says, rushing away before curling into a ball and starting to cry. Either this is your John or 'master' is playing another cruel joke. You hope it's the former.  
"J...john?" You say cautiously. You barely make out the head movement you think is a nod.  
"I am so sorry, you have no idea. I hate myself for what I've done to you. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry." He says, crying into his hands. You don't know why you believe it's the real John this time, but you do. In fact you go over and hug him tightly.  
"Shut up, stop saying sorry." You say softly. John tries to wriggle out of your hold but you don't let him. You're not going to let him go that easy.  
"H-how can you even touch me after what I did? How can you not hate me? Why haven't you killed me yet?" He asks, looking as though he really can't believe your touching him.  
"Because John, you are John. I don't view the person who did that to me as John, I told him that. He was not John, he will never be John and I will never let him become John." You say.  
"B-but Kar-" John starts before you silence him with a kiss.  
"No buts, you are John, he was not. That's that so stop crying." You say, John looks un-sure for a moment before he wipes his eyes and you smile down at him slightly.  
"I-I love you Karkat." He whispers, you smile more.  
"I love you too John." You say, you really love saying his real name and you know your going to over use it but you really don't care, John smiles back at you like a derp. It's a small smile but that's okay. You lean in and kiss him again; it takes a second before John kisses you back nervously. You just smile more.  
"John?" You say after you pull away.  
"Y-yeah Karkat?" He replies nervously.  
"Promise me one thing, never eat the green gushers again." You say.  
"I-I promise." John says looking down at the floor, ashamed. You sigh and lift his chin so that he's looking into your eyes.  
"Forget about it John, stop beating yourself up, okay?" You tell him, in a serious voice. He nods but you don't think he agrees.  
"I know you'd never do anything like that on purpose. So just stop mopping about it, please." You say, leaning your forehead against his.  
"O-okay Karkat." John nods. You nod back.  
"Now come on, we better get this ship going back to the meteor." You say, John nods and that is exactly what you both do.

"Karkat! Come quick! I can see the meteor!" John yells from the deck. You run out to him. It has been roughly 2 weeks since John came back and 'master' disappeared. They have been a good two weeks. Now you can finally see the meteor and you can make out some of the people there. John waves excitedly at Jade, Dave and Rose. You smile at him; he had gotten over the whole thing already. You take a hold of his hand as you wait the two hours before the ship lands. Jade instantly tackle-hugs John.  
"John! Karkat! Your back! You guys had us so worried!" She says. "What happened anyway?"  
"Yes, I do believe it would be grand if you good explain it all to us." Rose added.  
"I don't need to skin anyone a live, do I Egderp?" Dave asked. You glare at him for that.  
"What? No! Of course not Dave!" John says, then it seems he is about to explain what happened.  
"Someone must have forgotten to park the stupid thing probably. It came unstuck and we were still on it." You lie quickly so that John doesn't have to tell the truth. He is a terrible liar. Dave and Rose look to John.  
"Is that really what happened John?" Rose asks.  
"You sure Egderp?" Dave asks. You roll your eyes and John nods at them.  
"Yep, that's exactly what it was!" He says. Dave and Rose nod.  
"Okay then." Rose says.  
"If your sure." Dave adds.  
"I am sure! Nothing really big happened at all!" John says and you have to stop yourself from face palming. What did you say, he is a terrible liar.

"Though it does confuse me as to why it toke you so long to get back." Rose mentions, ignoring John.

"Do you have any fucking idea how hard that fucking ship is to drive?" You growl. Its another lie but you don't care.  
"Really? I thought it was pretty easy." Jade comments.  
"Maybe for someone with fucking space powers!" You snap back.

"Karkat, calm down. We haven't been here for anymore then five minutes and your already angry." John giggles. You blush lightly.  
"Whatever." You say, your normal tone replaced with a softer one. Everyone notices. Its kinda hard to miss.  
"Awww, did my motherfucking best friend happen to a matesprit on his motherfucking miracle journey?" Gamzee says. You hadn't even noticed him there. So long with him in hiding, it's weird to see him in public again. Your blush darkens slightly.  
"Gamzee!" You growl.  
"Is it true Egderp? Are you dating Vantas now?" Dave asks, his eyebrow raised in question.  
"Hehe, yep!" John giggles hugging you around the neck and kissing your cheek. Your cheeks go bright red.  
"JOHN!" You complain but he just giggles.  
"Yay! John and Karkat are together! Finally!" Jade cheers. Dave rolls his eyes and Rose smiles at you. Gamzee grins as always.  
"Whatever Harley." You say back, your face still red.  
"Yes, the pairing is well over-due for becoming canon." Rose smiles.  
"I didn't even understand half of what you just said Rose." John giggles.  
"Vantas, if you ever hurt him I will skin you alive." Dave warns you.  
"How stupid do you think I am?" You say back.

"Very." Dave smirks.  
"Fuck you Strider." You glare at him.  
"Save it for Egderp, Karkles." He mocks.  
"DAVE!" John says, his face completely red now. Dave just chuckles.  
"As nice a reunion as this is, you must be very tired John. I suggest you go have a rest." Rose says. John nods and starts walking away.  
"I'm going to sleep." You reply, walking after him.  
"What, no warning about the green gushers for the rest of us humans?" Dave whispers as you walk past him. You stop dead in your tracks.  
"What?" You exclaim, glad that John is no longer in hearing or seeing range.

"You really think we wouldn't be able to hack into the ship's video cameras?" He asks, no longer whispering.  
"H-how much did you guys see?" You stutter. You really hope they didn't see you lose your pride or anything like that.  
"All of it." Dave chuckles and you start freaking out on the inside.  
"Do not worry, we will not tell John we know, he doesn't need to know he would just be more ashamed of himself. But I would like to ask about your behavior after you had one of those gushers." Rose assured.  
"Oh gog, how much of a fucking moron did I make of myself after I ate that?" You groan. Rose looks at you slightly confused.  
"You mean you do not remember what you did?" She asked.  
"I have no fucking idea what I did. Not a clue." You answer.  
"How does that work Karkat? I thought whoever had them would remember." Jade asks.  
"Not someone of my fucking blood color. The lower the blood color the more likely you are to forget. I assume you all saw my blood color, well, that's the lowest of the low so I don't have any chance of remembering." You explain. The humans nod in understanding.  
"Well, I do believe that is for the best." Rose says.  
"Yeah, better you don't know how much you made me laugh." Dave chuckles.  
"Fuck off. I'm going to sleep. Don't tell John you guys know what happened." You say, turning away to walk again.  
"Don't worry Vantas. We wont." Dave promises, in a serious tone that even you can trust.  
"Yeah good, and, Gamzee." You say.  
"Yeah best friend?" Gamzee says, his voice distance.  
"Don't make any more of those fucking green gushers." You command. "Don't mix anything with your fucking sopor slime pies either."  
"Don't worry motherfucking best friend, I learned my motherfucking lesson." He promises, your not sure how long that will last though.  
"Jade, Rose and Strider, don't eat anything that Gamzee offers." You tell them.  
"I promise!" Jade says.  
"Of course." Rose promises.  
"How stupid do you think I am?" Dave replies.  
"Very." You answer. He glares at you and you just smirk.

"Whatever Vantas." He says  
"Oh and one more thing." You say, looking back at them. "Never eat the green gushers!" You warn before walking to your room.

Okay, it's done. I have the weirdest fucking kinks ever. This is the last chapter of the story because I said it was only going to be fur chapters and I don't think the ending is rushed or anything. I seriously need to murdered for this fanfiction. Not even lying. But yeah, sorry for the wait!


End file.
